É Só Amizade ?
by Bubby Urameshi
Summary: Yusuke descobriu uma coisa... Mas como contar pro Kurama?


Presente para June Briefs

Bubby estava sentada em sua cama a mais de meia hora e falou consigo mesma:

-O que eu posso da pra ela???Um fanart??Não...ia fika um "fanlixo" u.u??Diamantes??Minha mesada num ta tanta assim u.u??Uma fic!!!Mas de quem??Kikyou e Inu...não...num consigo escreve isso...já sei!!!!

Ela olhou para os lados para ver se havia alguém olhando, correu para o computador e começou a escrever...

… **só amizade (???)**

Yusuke estava em sua casa, mais especificamente, em sua cama...dormindo.Seu sono era pesado, mas seu rosto mostrava uma expressão meio perturbada...o que será que ele estava sonhando??Seria um pesadelo??Ou ele sonhava com um amigo??As duas coisas...Ele acordou muito assustado e suando frio...sim, ele havia sonhando com Kurama, mas não era um sonho normal...eles... quase se beijaram!!!Isso assustava Yusuke :

-**_Credo, eu hein...agora to sonhando com homem...o que que é isso, fala sério, depois dessa vou até levantar-_**pensou Yusuke

E fez isso...levantou-se e desceu para tomar café.Sua mãe estava deitada na sala vendo TV:

-Acordado tão cedo filho??-disse sua mãe

-Perdi o sono-disse Yusuke colocando um pedaço grande de torrada na boca.

-Hum...prepara um café pra mim, vai Yusuke...seja uma pouco util.

-Eu não, tenho mais o que fazer...-disse Yusuke indo em direção à porta de casa-Fui!

Enquanto isso...na casa de Kurama

-Pronto mãe, já terminei de guardar o último prato-disse Kurama saindo da cozinha e olhando para sua mãe resfriada-agora eu vou até o mercado comprar algumas coisas pra fazer uma sopa para a senhora e já volto...não saia daí, ok?

-O...ATCHIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-tentou dizer sua mãe

Ele resolveu ir a pé até o mercado, pois estava uma dia muito bonito, apesar do frio.Quando chegou lá, fez tudo muito rápido, porque o lá estava vazio e sem muita fila.No caminho de volta para sua casa, ele andava distraído quando trombrou com alguém e derrubou suas compras :

-Ai, me desculpe-disse recolhendo as coisas

-Ae seu Zé Ruela, olha por onde and...-começou a dizer Yusuke, mas parou quando olhou em quem tinha trombado-Ah, foi mal Kurama ", deixa eu te ajuda-dissendo isso, o fez.

Depois de tudo recolhido Kurama perguntou:

-O que você faz fora da cama a essa hora da manhã?

-Eu...-Yusuke lembrou-se do pesadelo que o fez acordar, e viu-se frente a frente com esse "pesadelo"-eu...tive...eu tive...

-Você teve???...fala logo Yusuke!-disse Kurama.

-Eu tive que...que compra umas coisas pra Botan...isso...tive que comprar umas coisas pra Botan-disse Yusuke, orgulhoso de si mesmo por Ter inventado uma desculpa tão boa.

-Hum, entendi...só a Botan pra te acorda a essa hora da manhã hein?-disse Kurama com um sorriso.

-Pois é...hehe-disse Yusuke meio sem graça-bom, mas agora eu tenho que ir...agente se vê por ai...

-Então ta...tchau-disse Kurama virando-se e começando a andar em direção de sua casa e Yusuke fez o mesmo (não indo para casa de Kurama, obviamente XD)

Kurama chegou em casa e foi direto para a cozinha preparar a sopa da mãe (N/A:Que filho mais prestativo ).

In Yusuke's house

Yusuke andava de uma lado para o outro em seu quarto, não conseguia parar quieto, e o pior de tudo...não conseguia parar de pensar em Kurama. O que estava acontecendo? Desde quando ele ficava pensando em homem?!?!

Bom, ele achou melhor tentar esquecer essa história toda...afinal ele devia estar apenas impressionado por causa do sonho.

E assim o dia passou calmamente e Yusuke acabou esquecendo do sonho e de Kurama. Logo já era noite e ele foi dormir.

No dia seguinte ele acordou em pânico, ele tivera de novo aquele maldito sonho, só que dessa vez eles tinha realmente se beijado e Yusuke gostara!!

-"Alguma coisa está relamente errada! Eu não tô gostando disso...ai pior...eu tô gostando sim!! Acho melhor ir falar com o Kuraminha...AI EU FALEI KURAMINHA?!?!?!" — pensou Yusuke desesperado

Levantou-se da cama, se vestiu(com sua melhor roupa), passou um perfuminho (?) e seguiu para casa de Kurama.

Chegou na porta, levantou a mão para tocar a campainha, mas abaixou denovo e pensou:

-Não, eu não vou fazer isso, imagina só a cena, eu entrando na casa do Kurama, ajoelhando e pedindo ele em namoro!!!Que coisa mais ridícula!!...mas...pensando bem...eu até gostaria de fazer isso...ora essa...eu me declarar pra homem...eu sou macho!..só que...o Kurama é tão lindo...

Yusuke estava tão compenetrado na sua "discussão consigo mesmo", que nem percebeu a porta à sua frente se abrir

-Yusuke???????-disse Kurama confuso ao ver o amigo na porta de sua casa...brigando sozinho!-Você precisa de algo?????

-Er...oi Kurama!-disse Yusuke sem graça-eu vim aqui...pra...saber se você tem um pouco de açucar para me emprestar!

-Tenho mas...não era mais fácil você pedir para alguém que morasse mais perto de você?-perguntou Kurama.

-Tinha, só que...ai...chega de inventar Yusuke!-Falou para si mesmo

-Inventar o que??Você não quer um remédio??-disse Kurama começando a ficar preocupado.

Yusuke respirou fundo, tomou fôlego e disse com muita firmeza na voz

-Kurama...eu te amo!!Te amo muito, nunca tinha percebido isso, mas agora tenho toda a certeza do mundo.Sei que pareço um louco dizendo isso, mas, é o que sinto.

Kurama estava parado, com os olhos arregalados, mas sabia exatamente o que dizer:

-Minha vida toda sonhei com esse momento, minha vida toda esperei você vir aqui e me dizer essas palavras.

Kurama aproximou-se de Yusuke e beijou-o, beijo-o apaixonadamente, ficaram um bom tempo ali na porta se beijando, separam-se e Kurama cochichou no ouvido de Yusuke com sorriso malicioso no rosto:

-Aishiteru yo.Vamos entrar??

-------------

Ufa...consegui...essa é a coisa mais próxima que eu já fiz de um Yaoi...

Graça...fiz essa fic com muito carinho, muito mesmo, num fico aquelas maravilhas, mas é do fundo do coração!!Parabéns querida, eu te desejo toda a felicidade do mundo, por que vc merece isso e muito mais!!

Minha mana me ajudo com as ideias e também ta te mandando parabéns!!

Bjus

Bubby


End file.
